What The Heart Wants
by MocusPocus
Summary: A cute little story about Bakugou and Kirishima. Watch their love blossom as they make their way through school and other ups and downs.
1. Chapter 1

The buzzing of the alarm is the first thing that is perceived through the darkness in the room. Before the fuzziness of the morning brain is subdued, Kirishima lets out a yawn, while sitting up in bed and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. The dumbbells and work out equipment, groan in anticipation to be used again. The red head, stands with a smile still trying to shake the sleep off of his body as he manages to stumble through the room to get to his light. With a flick of his finger, the whole room illuminates to show the room the same way he had left it earlier this morning. His brain was finally starting to shake off the fog as he stretches out his sore shoulder muscles. The equipment calling his name, but a true man was well rounded. A true man also knew that he needed to let his muscles heal. With a quick exchange of clothing, Kiri walks out the door of the dorms and starts to stretch his legs. Bringing out his phone and plugging his mind and focus to the music. He starts to run, and feel the hard ground beneath him. Joints popping as he makes his way through his morning trail. And with any hope he would find the training partner he was looking for.

After passing some of his favorite places, he slows his pace as he sees something up ahead, or in fact someone. A smile spreads across his face, as he looks at the strong built back of the boy leaning over the water fountain.

"Good morning Bakugou!" He says with a warm toothy grin, and an over sized wave. The slowing of his pace, causes the oxygen to rush into his lungs, making it harder to breath. Catching his breath, he looks at the blonde glaring at him from the fountain.

"What do you want, weird hair?" He says wiping away the extra water with his sleeve. Kirishima's eyes brighten playfully as he wraps an arm around his friends shoulder.

"What is with all the hostility this morning? This is a bit much even for you." He says with a smirk.

"It's your damn weight lifting all night, I can hear it from my room. IT MAKES ME WANT TO KILL YOU!" His voice raising as a bit of sparks fly from his hands. They have been having this argument since they moved in to the dorms, and started rooming beside each other. Kirishima looks into his red eyes, and feels a pang of guilt in his stomach for the fact that he is keeping his friend awake. At the same time another realization comes to mind, that makes him blush. Another feeling that has been building inside of him since they moved in. He pushed it away, not able to think about it now, but it was the reason he stayed up so late. Shaking his head and looking back at the blonde.

"I am sorry about that, but I have to do it to stay as strong as I am. And that's how I'll keep improving!" The words come out more as an excited shout as he flexes his muscles and his smile. "How can I make it up to you?" He asks somewhat genuinely.

"JUST STOP LIFTING TILL THREE IN THE MORNING!" Bakugou's words burst out of his mouth, as if he never thinks of what he is saying. This just makes Kiri smile more.

As a sarcastic smile spreads across his face, he wraps his arm around Bakugou once again. "Why don't we finish our run together. It will help us improve if we pace off of each other. Besides we make a pretty good team you and I!"

Bakugo continues to walk, "Why do you have to be so damn loud in the mornings." He sighs as he picks up his jogging tempo again, and the two jog their way around campus until they make there way back to their dorms. Walking inside they chat, mostly Kiri talking, until they reach their doors, and they go their separate ways to prepare for the day. Another day of classes was about to start, and they both needed to stay focused on becoming the best hero they could be.


	2. Chapter 2

The week passed like normal, Kirishima chasing after Bakugou every morning. As he drags himself out this morning there seems to be a shift in the air as he stretches. He looks over to the decorative wall at the side of the dorm to see a blond figure leaned against it. "Bakugou?!" He responds in almost shock. "What are you doing? Why aren't you jogging already? Did something happen?"

"Just shut up, damn it. I figured since you stalk me down anyways, we might as well just run together." Kirishima's eyes light up as the words flow from his friends mouth. This feeling moves through his body and turns into a big belly laugh as he almost falls over on the ground.

Bakugou gives him a weird look, tilting his head a bit. "What's your problem?" His face turning up in disgust.

Kirishima almost wiping tears from his eyes, catches his breath enough to let out, "It is just awfully considerate of you to think of me, especially for you Bakugou." He starts to double over again.

"UG SHUT UP OR I WON'T DO IT AGAIN!" Bakugou shouts as he turns and starts to jog away, Kirishima starting to run after him still trying to center himself.

The two run together, chatting some, but mostly focusing on their training and pacing each other. As the water fountain comes into view, the two begin to slow their pace, and steady their breathing. Taking a break from their hard work to reward themselves with a quick drink.

Kirishima looks at Bakugou from the side of his eye as the blonde bends down to take a drink. His stomach twists and he feels the blood run up to his face. The sunlight reflecting off of his spiked hair, and his skin shining as the sweat reflects the light. Why did he still feel like this? This wasn't normal, he shouldn't feel this way about his friend, shouldn't feel his heart beat faster when he looked at him. Being so lost in his head he didn't even notice Bakugou turn to him.

"What the hell are you looking at Kirishima!" He shouts, but a bit of red appears on his cheeks. After a few awkward beats, the blonde backs away from the fountain. "Are you going to get a drink or not?"

Kiri only nods as he tries to shake off the embarrassment. But as he drinks the feelings of being caught circulate through his head.

Bakugou's voice breaks his concentration. "Hey, I know this is a lot to ask, but would you mind staying after school with me to practice on combat." The voice is almost soft and kind and Kirishima has to stop drinking to look at his friend. The other boy was not meeting his eyes, and there was a slight blush still on his cheeks.

"Uhhh.. sure man, whatever you need. I am here to help!" He says as he smiles a little water dribbling down his chin.

Bakugou scoffs as he turns around "wipe your damn face and lets go!" he says turning to hid his blush. The boys finnish their morning run as the return to the dorms.

Kirishima waves goodbye to his friend as he closes his self in his room, his heart wouldn't slow. He was excited to practice with Bakugou, but worry also filled him. What if he couldn't hide what he felt?


	3. Chapter 3

The day passed as normal, but it seemed to drag on forever in Kirishima's mind. It was hard to focus in class today, all he could do was roll over this morning in his head, and worry about what was to come after class. "Just a little extra practice," he would think to calm himself. The day finally came to a close as the two make their way to the locker room as they had promised. It took them only a few moments to change into practice gear, and they head out to the practice ring together.

"So how do you want to do this?" Kirishima says stretching out his arms along his body. Bakugou stretching out his legs, his strong leg muscles can even be seen through his pants. Kiri feels the twist and the butterflies again as he tries to focus his mind on the work that they need to do.

"Were just going to fight, I don't know why you need a whole write up on what we're going to do" Bakugou growls as he stands cracking his knuckles and cracking his neck.

Kirishima rolls his eyes jokingly "alright well bring it on!" he shouts as he hardens his arms in front of him. A flit of fire shines in Bakugou's eyes as he makes a charge toward Kirishima. His hands sparking as he sends his first blast, that Kirishima takes head on. He swings his foot to step out to the way of the charging boy, but Bakugou points his hands back in order to hit him again. A bit of a moan falls out of Kirishima's mouth as he wasn't exactly prepared, and he steps into the blast in order send a punch toward the explosion. His hit manages to land, but not for long before another blast comes at him. Knocking him over and sending him tumbling before he gets back to his feet and charges.

The battle continues for half an hour, both boys giving it there all, both experimenting more with their quirks. Both look at eachother from the opposite sides of the room, both breathing hard, and thinking of their next move. Kirishima runs in, not even bothering to harden yet, as Bakugou decides to meet his advance and charge as well. Kirishima sees his open legs and slides down on the ground and hits the blonde in the ankle, making him lose his balance and start to fall.

The world seemed to slow as Bakugou came crashing down on top of him, his head falling beside Kirishima's as he shakes his head coming to his senses and raises it to look directly into Kiri's eyes. A bright red blush crosses both of their faces. Bakugou turns his head, not yet making an attempt to move.

"Ummm...do you want to move your hand." He says and Kirishima starts to become more aware of his surroundings. The feeling in his hand comes back as he realises it is cupping the blonde's butt. His face turns the color of his hair as he puts his hands to the side and sits up on his elbows.

He's so embarrassed he can't meet his eyes. "I'm sorry I didn't realise…" but before he could finish there is a warm feeling on his lips. His eyes shoot forward and grow wide as Bakugou's eyes are closed. Their lips part and Kirishima still can't wrap his head around what just happened.

"If you want to do something just do it." He says turing his eyes away. As he gets up and starts to walk toward the changing room. "Are you coming?" He says stopping but not turning around. Kirishima focuses back on reality, and picks himself up as he trots after the blonde.


	4. Chapter 4

After an awkwardly silent walk back to the dorms, both boys go their separate ways to get cleaned off. Kirishima's mind was a buzz, what did this mean for them, did it make them more than friends, did that make him...gay? The tingle from the warm water reminding him of the response sent through his body when his lips met with his best friends. His face turned red as he sunk lower into the bath, "well this is just great." He says to himself, before submerging himself up to his nose.

He spends another half hour soaking in his thoughts, before he makes his chilling rise into the cooler air around him. Quickly drying himself and roughing the towel through his hair. When it is reasonably dry, he ties his white bandana in his hair to keep it from falling down completely. His stomach growling as he slides into a pair of athletic shorts and a cut off shirt.

He makes his way from the bathroom to the kitchen area, empty since most of the class had eaten already. He quickly reheats some food he gotten at the store this weekend. A nice piece of meat always did the body good. He stares at the turning tray as the timer seems to take forever to count it's way down. His stomach grumbling as the buzzer finally sounds and he takes out his food. He smiles as he looks down and grabs it, pulling it out of the microwave.

"Don't eat that loser, it's probably gone bad." A familiar gruff and teasing voice sounds from behind him, making him lose his wit and his grip on his food. Kirishima turns around to find the blonde staring him up and down and looking a little irritated. "Don't you know how to care for yourself."

Kirishima feels his whole body grow a little tense as he meets the red eyes looking over at him. "No… I am just trying to make sure it all gets eaten."

"Im not letting you get sick, throw it away" He says as he moves himself into the kitchen and grabs items out of the fridge and cupboards.

"But Bakugou isn't that your own personal stuff?" Kiri asks a little concerned, rubbing the back of his neck.

A red flush grows over the other boys face, "Just let me do it hair for brains." His voice not as brash as it normally is. His eyes and hands focusing on the preparation of the food. Kirishima watches his skilled hands move the blade quickly chopping up little bits of vegetables. In no time the prep is done, he pours the olive oil into the pan and starts to brown the meat, a fresh aroma fills the air and makes the redhead's stomach grumble. It doesn't take long for the stir fry to finnish cooking. Bakugou plates it and places it in front of Kirishima and a small smirk making its way up his face.

"Oh my god bro, this is incredible." He doesn't take anytime to grab a fork and start digging in. Bakugou starts to eat as well as he lets his eyes watch the excitable man in front of him.

"Slow down your gonna choke and die." he rumbles gruffly into his food.

"Sorry man, but it just tastes so good." He says with a big wide smile, and Bakugou felt his whole chest tense up. Kirishima slows his eating as he raises his eyes to look over at Bakugou, he feels his heart beat faster. There is a tension that falls on the room as the quietest sound of chewing is all that can be heard. Kirishima take a deep breath, just a few seconds of courage he chants to himself. He looks over at the blonde, "so are we going to talk about what happened today?"

Bakugou feels his breath grow short as he tries to let out the tension he had been holding. "Do we need to, what about it. Come on shit hair, I've known you've been into me for a while, your pathetic blushing gives you away." He says not even looking up to meet the other boys eyes.

Kirishima's mind starts to race as he wonders just how obvious he was being. So many questions fill his mind, but the biggest one escapes his mouth without much thought. "So do you feel the same?" He wanted to pull the words back, his face matching the color of his hair dye. Bakugou stopped chewing and slowly looks up at him.

The thoughts and feelings of today had cast a huge weight on his shoulders. Some many days spent wondering alone, about who he was. The feelings make their way out of his mouth as if it is was completely natural. "I don't know what I am shit hair, this has been bothering me, I don't know if I want to say I'm gay, or whatever, but I don't regret it. I don't do things I don't mean."

Kirishima could feel his heart race as he felt closer to the explosive boy than he ever had before, this was one of the first times Bakugou had really opened up to him. He wanted to hug him, to hold him, to kiss him. His mind racing. He looked back over, Bakugou's eyes focusing on his plate again as he worked at getting the last scraps of food into his mouth.

"If it makes you feel better.." Did he want to say this, would it make things better or worse? "I.. I don't know what to call myself either. It has been bothering me too, for a while now. But maybe we don't have to call it anything, maybe we can just be together. Feelings are feelings right?" The words frightened him, what if Bakugou didn't agree, he was wildly focused on his future as a pro hero, would he even want a relationship. The silence felt like an eternity, and Kirishima finally looked up surprised to meet the eyes of the boy he confessed too.

Bakugou's face felt warm as his heart skipped and he felt his whole body tense. "Well I guess if we both feel this way, it only makes sense that we explore it more." He darts his eyes away, vulnerability was not a comfortable place to be for him. He slowly rose from the chair and closed the space between them, each step feeling a bit lighter than the last, as he finally got to Kirishima. In his closeness he could see the sag of his unspiked hair and it made him flush. He didn't know what to do, he had never done anything like this before, but his gut lead him to lean in and place a kiss on the surprised lips of his partner. A flutter filling both of their stomachs, as Kirishima wrapped his arms around Bakugou's waist pulling him quickly onto his lap as he deepened the kiss. Both boys learning from each other as their lips moved across the others. They continued this exchange for a few minutes and both pull away, foreheads touching as their breath mixes with each other. Kirishima tightens his grasp on his partner and holds the blonde head to his chest, enjoying the moment. Bakugou listens to Kirishima's heart pound intensely from behind his strong chest, and for a moment that is all he could focus on.


	5. Chapter 5

The moments of hot intensity and intimacy started to fade into a touch of awkward as the two looked at each other and blush wildly. The quietness of the room not helping the situation much. There eyes would met and dart away as the few seconds of uncertainty felt as if they drug on for hours. Finally Kirishima finds it in himself to be the one to speak up.

"Well….um it's still pretty early in the night, would you want to come to my room and umm… maybe watch a movie or something?" These words would be fine a week ago, when they knew what they were, friends. Were things going to be this weird from now on, he wondered and a pang of worry built up in his chest. The redhead's eyes met with Bakugou as he simply nodded, he lifted himself off of Kiri's lap and the two headed down the hall towards the elevator. The entire time they walk, it is silent. Kirishima's head begins to run with negative thoughts, maybe he messed up, he had never seen Bakugou so quiet. Normally he would be complaining about the elevator being to slow, or the other students, or the way he ate his food, or a million other things.

"Kirishima" the word broke his avalanche of thoughts as he looked over the the boy beside him. "I can tell you're killing yourself over this, so stop it. I'm just thinking, so don't lose your head over something this stupid." The redness in both of their cheeks reappeared as the elevator dinged and they stepped on. Kirishima smiled slightly to himself, maybe he did care in his own way after all. Deciding maybe it was better to see how things went, Kirishima tries to put the worries in his mind to rest for now.

"So what movie are you feeling?" The door opens and they make their way to the second room down the hall.

"I don't know, I'm heading to bed soon, just watch that stupid show your always blasting late at night." Bakugou's brow furrowing a bit as he enters the room and navigates between the work out equipment and the other random books and clothes scattered around the room. "God, don't you ever clean hair for brains. This room is so dirty." Bakugou is glaring at the space as he sits down on the unkempt bed. Kirishima blushes as he didn't put much thought into the estate of his room, his constant confusion about his feelings had made him a bit nuradic. His room really was a mess.

"I'm sorry, it does look really bad, I promise it isn't always like this, I have just had a lot on my mind lately." he says rubbing the back of his neck as the other boy lays down.

"It better not be, I don't want to be dating a slob." The words came out of the smirking mouth. Dating, they hadn't said the words, but is that what they were doing now? With a switch of the TV, Kiri turns to the bed and feels his body drop like a weight as he lays on his stomach and looks over to the other boy on his back. He slides himself over a bit and leans in and kisses him softly on the lips again.

"So are we dating now?" He is bright red as he asks and he looks over to his partner.

After a few awkward beats he answers, "well I guess, I mean what else would we be? I don't know why you have to go putting stupid labels on everything." Kirishima perked up at this as he smiles at the other boy next to him. His heart beats fast and he feels like it might explode.

"So are we telling people?" This new territory feels so unfamiliar and he isn't sure how they will progress, not only was it his first relationship, it was a relationship with someone pretty high maintenance. His mind rushing with a mixture of joys and doubts as he looks over again to meet the blondes eyes, obviously searching for a good answer.

"God Kirishima, twenty questions with you. I guess we'll just see how it goes." He sighs loudly as he moves quickly to pull the other boy close to him. "Just stop worrying about other people for once. Just focus on what makes you feel good." His lips crashing hard upward onto Kiri's. Kiri greeting this pressure with a smile as he takes the other boys lips on his and they continued to kiss on and off throughout the show, letting a few episodes play. Their hands occasionally moving over to a new unexplored area. By the time the credits were rolling, Bakugou had some interesting marks on his neck and collar bone.

"I love just being with you, I know this is all new, but I really don't want this to end." Kiri's eyes lit up as he looks to his lover in his arms as he places a kiss on his head. Bakugou nodded, he liked this too, but the whole talking about your feelings thing was not something he was used to. While he liked the time they spent together he felt exhausted as he was up way past his normal bedtime. A yawn opens his mouth wide as Kiri smiles and plants another kiss on his head. "Well I guess I should let you get to bed. Thank you for spending the evening with me, and for making dinner." Kiri got up and started to shut off the tv. "Do you want to meet at our normal place for our morning workout?" There was no response, and he turned back around to see a sleeping Bakugou in HIS bed. He blushed bright red, as his heart leap out of his chest. He slowly pulled the blankets up over him and kissed his head again. "Goodnight Bakugou." He says with a yawn as he makes his way over to his lifting bench, and makes himself comfortable for the night.


	6. Chapter 6

Bakugou opened his eyes to find himself looking up at a ceiling that seemed both odd and familiar. He shot up fast as his brain started to process the room, the only light being the sun coming through the curtains. As he became more awake, he started realising where he was, and his thoughts were finally confirmed as his gaze fell upon the redhead sleeping uncomfortably on a workout bench. Bakugou could feel his heart pick up its pace as his sleepy eyes adjusted to the imagine in front of him. The heat rushed up his face. "What a stupid idiot." He huffed under his breath. With a stretch of his arms he moved himself to the side of the bed and let his bare feet adjust to the cold floor of the room. After another yawn he lifted himself up and walked over to the bench. He kicked the leg as hard as he could without damaging his foot, "wake up hair for brains."

After a few tired groans, Kirishima opens his red eyes and smiles up at Bakugou. "Well good morning. Did you sleep okay?" He lifts his hand up and pushes some of his now falling hair out of his eyes. Bakugou can feel his heart beat harder still as he looks down at his sleepy boyfriend in the morning light.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" His grumbling tone countering Kirishima's sing songy one. The rush of new unexplored feelings kept flooding Bakugou's thoughts, even though he tried hard to push them away.

"Well it was passed the time you normally go to bed, and you were sleeping so soundly, I would hate to wake you." Kirishima's stomach sinks as he remembers the imagine from last night, the normally temperamental boy was so cute fast asleep. His features soft, his eyebrows unfurrowed, his face almost peaceful. His thoughts were broken up, but sent spinning when the only retort he received from the blushing blonde was.

"Well next time don't sleep on that stupid bench, sleep in your bed. " The boys had matching red faces, as Kiri's mind swirled. Sleep in the same bed...as Bakugou. The thought twisted his stomach and sent his heart racing. There was something so intimate and so personal about that thought, and part of it made him uncomfortable thinking about it while the person who made him feel that way was right in front of him.

"Well why don't we go and have our morning jog?" He said trying to break up some of the tension in the room. All he got in return was a grunt as the blonde left his room. The door of the next room over could be heard as he quickly started to change. Kirishima followed suit as he started putting on some clean work out clothes and quickly threw the old ones in his hamper. He would have to remember to wash them at some point. He snapped on his headband to try and manage the unspiked hair as he ran out the door. Bakugou was stretching his legs, and the temptation was too much, Kirishima smacked his ass as he continued to run. This decision the right one as he heard the growl of his boyfriend behind him "Kirishima you dumb ass!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

School that day seemed to drag on forever. Class was such a struggle for Kirishima as he tried to keep his mind on his studies, and not on his boyfriend. It seemed like it took forever to get to lunch, but finally they were able to be together at last to just talk. As the bell rung, Kiri jumped out of his seat and immediately headed for Bakugou's. In a quieter voice he asked "ready for lunch babe?"

"Kirishima what the hell?" Bakugou stated gritting his teeth. This drew eyes over to their corner of the room, as both boys blushed bright red. Kirishima felt a little embarrassed as he started to apologize.

"I'm sorry man, what can I say, it just seemed right." He said rubbing the back of his neck. Not exactly sure what he did wrong. Bakugou searched over Kiri's face, and something inside of him felt guilty. Why did he yell, he did nothing wrong. Was he worried about what people in the class might think? Why should he care what they think. He really liked Kirishima, and started to feel bad for what he did. Why was he being insecure about this? The feeling of guilt and anger swirled in him, all these emotions were driving him nuts. After what felt like ages, he calmed his tone and looked Kirishima in the eyes.

"Come on, lets go get something to eat." he grunted as he grabs Kirishima's hand and starts to lead him down the hallway. Both boys turn crimson as they make their way to the cafeteria, Bakugou releasing his hand as they step into the cafeteria and got in line. Kirishima smiled at the wide variety of food as he started to fill his tray. Coming to the end of the buffet, his eyes danced with joy as he tried to decide between cake or cookies. Bakugou grunts, "you don't need any of that, it's not good for you."

Kirishima pouts a bit. "But I really like sweets." he says as he places a cookie onto his tray with a smile. Bakugou rolling his eyes as they sit down beside each other, closer than they would normally. Before long their conversation about training was interrupted with Mina, Sero, and Kaminari sitting down, and starting a loud conversation. While they acted the same they had definitely taken notice of the hand holding, along with most of the class, and by the time lunch had ended their were already some giggles and rumors floating around.


	7. Chapter 7

The rest of the day continued to go by slowly and like normal. Occasionally, the couple would hear snickers or whispers from other people, but they tried not to pay too close attention to it. After the day had ended Kirishima and Bakugou decided to head to the gym to get in some extra practice. It was a great practice. They worked hard to out maneuver each other, and for once they even worked on perfecting attacks together. They worked longer than they normally do, and had lost track of time. They walk back home slowly talking with each other and enjoying the night. As the approach a familiar place on the path, they stop at the water fountain and look up at the stars. Both refilling their water bottles.

"Tonight is so beautiful. It's like you can see every star." Kiri remarks as his gaze into the sky, slowly shifting his eyes to the blonde using the fountain.

"Yeah it's fine, I guess." He says as he squeezes some water into his mouth. Kiri laughs and sighs.

"You know we seem to keep coming to this fountain a lot maybe it is like our special spot." Kirishima can feel his face growing more red as he brings this up.

"It's a water fountain in the middle of campus on our way to our dorms. Don't be stupid." Bakugou says but, his heart beats a bit faster. He sees Kirishima's shoulders sag a little bit and he lets out a huff. "Stop that. Come here." He reaches over and grabs the other boy by his shirt bunching it up in his hands as he pulls him in and kisses him deeply on the lips. Kirishima feels like his whole body is floating and he moves his lips to deepen the kiss, wrapping his arms around his hips pulling him closer. One hand moving over the blondes butt, and the other resting on his face gently. They spend many moments sharing kisses breathing hard and holding each other. Neither of them focused on anything but each other.

"Man I freaking told you, that's ten bucks." Came from behind the boys as the pull themselves apart and turn to see three shadows. "Aww no fair!" the two other voices yell. And out of the shadows into the street light come Kaminari, Mina, and Sero. "You didn't have to stop." Mina says with a wink.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU IDIOTS DOING HERE!" Bakugou yells as his face turns bright red.

They all laugh, and Sero steps forward, "Well you were out a lot later than usual and everyone started to get worried. Wondering if something happened or if maybe you were doing a little more than just training." He says wiggling his eyebrow.

"So we volunteered to come find you and I am glad it was us, since it seems we were right." They laugh and both the boys turn bright red.

"Why the hell did it have to be you idiots?!" Bakugou says disgusted.

"Well it was either us, or Iida, Momo, and Midoriya." Mina announces still giggling over the scene that they just saw. "So how long has this been going on?" She says obviously amused.

"It's none of your damn business." Bakugou says as he turns and grabs Kirishima's hand and walks them in the direction of the dorms. The other three follow behind teasing and trying to get Kirishima to come clean on all the questions they have. He tries to joke, but keeps his eyes locked on the blonde becoming more and more annoyed. However, he doesn't explode which is pretty surprising to the rest of the group.

When they arrive back to the dorms, some of their classmates look at them concerned and others giggle as they break their hands apart. Both boys faces go red again as some of the other students let out some whoops. They quickly made their way to the elevator and took it up to their floor, going to their rooms unsure of how to handle this situation. It was obvious the entire class knew and who else might know, they were unsure. Kirishima sighs as he realises he needs to clear his mind. He strips off the clothes he has from today and slips on his robe. He grabs his towel and makes his way to the baths. The nice thing about training late was most everyone else had gotten their baths, so he could use the time to think, and regroup.

He makes his way down and opens the door the steam hitting his face as he sighs taking it in. He strips off his robe and hangs it up. Then slowly lowers himself in the water. The hot water stinging his body as he goes into it. Numbing it for a moment only to have it filled with a wonderful sensation the next. He sighs as he sinks into his head. As he closes his eyes the first thing that enters his mind is the kiss that they shared under the evening sky. Him and his boyfriend. Just thinking that gave him goosebumps as he grows warm internally to match his body soaking in the bath. Within a few moments he hears the door creak open. And then quickly slam behind him. He hears some familiar grumblings as a blonde approaches in his robe. The meet eyes and look at each other red in the face.

"Ohhh Bakugou, are you here for your bath?" Kiri asks trying to make things a little less awkward. They had bathed together before why was this different. He tried to tell himself. He noticed that the blonde was really thinking and he smiled reassuringly and pushed some of his wet hair hanging down his face out of his eyes. This made the blonde's face turn bright red.

"Why are you in the bath?" He says averting his eyes.

"Well we did do a lot of training. Plus I needed to clear my mind. It isn't that big of a deal. We have bathed with each other before, it's fine." Kiri says with a smirk trying to ease the situation. The whole scene turning him on a bit. "I will turn my face away if that will help" he says smirking.

Bakugou glares "Fine, but you better not look. I mean it shitty hair!" He yells, as kirishima turns his head away and the blonde quickly enters the hot water and takes a seat next to his boyfriend. Kirishima then opens his eyes and turns his head to look over at the boy next to him.

His face blushes red as he takes in the muscle and all he can think about is how manly and handsome he looks. He moves his hand under the water to grab onto Bakugou's as he lifts it out of the water and places a kiss on the back of his hand. This causes an immediate reaction as Bakugou's face brightens and blushes. He doesn't pull his hand away, and too much of Kirishima's surprise he actually moves in closer leaning his head on his shoulder. Kiri's heart beats fast as Bakugou sighs and leans into him. They stay like this for a while, just enjoying each others presence. Kiri slowly kisses his boyfriends head and in a soft hushed tone says. "I am sorry about today. I am not sure how quickly you wanted everyone to know. I am sorry it got out so fast. However, I am happy I don't have to hide my feelings for you. I care for you so much, and I do not fear those feelings anymore." Bakugou picks up his head to turn and look him in the eyes. "A true man doesn't run from his feelings. I am blessed to have you and I will do everything I can to keep you happy. This is my promise to you. I will always try my best to be what you need." Kirishima says feeling very moved by the eyes looking over at him. They just look at each other for what feels like forever before Bakugou pushes his lips passionately against Kiri's. They kiss like they never had before and as they pull away Bakugou turns his back to lean against his shoulder again.

"Don't say stuff like that. I don't deserve you now stop reminding me of it." He says in a calmer tone than usual. Kirishima smiled as he knew what the blonde ment as the held each other a little longer before exiting the bath. It was late as they made it to their rooms.

"Sleep in a real bed tonight Ei, not that stupid bench." He kisses him quickly and shuts the door behind him. Kirishima stands looking at the door for a few moments. His heart feeling as if it will burst.

"Did he call me Ei?"


	8. Chapter 8

A loud bang rattled Kirishima out of his bed. He had to get a hold of himself quickly. He looked at his alarm and his heart sank until he remembered that today was saturday and he wasn't late for class.

"GET UP! YOU'RE RUNNING LATE!" said the husky voice on the other side of the door. Without thinking about it much, Kirishima got himself up and stretched. He went and opened the door. The blonde turned his face away as his nose turned red. Kirishima stood in front of him in only a pair of shorts. His hair hanging down into his eyes as he stretched. It will take me a moment to get ready want to come in. Bakugou nods as he steps in and slams the door. Kiri gets to his morning routine. Brushing his teeth, then his hair taking the time to spike it. He carefully observes the roots to determine when his next box of dye will have to be applied. He puts on his deodorant and then enters the room again to grab a shirt and throwing it over his head. His boyfriend doesn't take his eyes off of him for a second. Taking in every motion. Bending over he puts on his tennis shoes his fit thighs and glutes on display in his shorts. Bakugou takes a moment to just take him in as he is thankful for what he has. A little wonder passes through his mind about how he got so lucky.

"Alright! I'm ready to go Suki!" He says taking a shot to see how it goes. His smile wide and comforting. Bakugou feels his heart pick up pace as he stops, not sure how to respond. No one had ever called him Suki before and part of him wants to yell and another part wants to kiss the man in front of him.

"Why did you call me that?" He asks a little too embarrassed to meet his eyes. Kirishima smiles as he walks closer and puts his hands on the bed as he leans in only a little away from the other boys face.

"Well you called me Ei. So I thought I should have a nickname for you too." He says smiling looking right at his boyfriend. He slowly presses a kiss onto the top of his head. "If you don't like it I could always call you something else babe." He says in a husky whisper right next to his boyfriends ear. The sensation of his words passes through his body. Goosebumps appearing on his skin. This man was driving him absolutely nuts. Everything he did turned him on, and the worst thing was it seemed like he knew what he was doing. He couldn't even think straight, or know how to feel as he pushes his face up to meet the lips of his lover. They quickly fall into a deep kiss.

"I like Suki." He says in a breathy voice. This time sending the goosebumps to his partner. Kirishima pulls him into another kiss. There kissing seems to last hours, though only a few minutes pass. As the pull apart, Bakugou turns his head away. "We should probably get on our way if we want to get our work out in." Kirishima smiles and pulls away as he extends his hand to pull the other boy off the bed. They make their way out of the room and outside where they stretch their legs to begin their jog.

"Do you have any plans for the day?" Kirishima says as they pace each other.

"I have to go visit my parents today and help them move some stuff." Bakugou responds as he blushes. "But I don't have anything to do after. If you wanted to be useful you could come help and I would get done quicker." His mind wonders about how his parents would respond if they knew. They had always been open and accepting, but would it be different with it being their son.

"Sure that's no problem at all!" the red head says almost picking up his pace with a new found joy. "I thought maybe we could go on a date afterwards. You know we haven't been on a real one yet."

"A date?" Bakugou's mouth goes a bit dry as he thinks about this. They really hadn't been on a date yet. They spent everyday together, but still had never gone on an official date. Bakugou's heart pounded fast in his chest as he looked over at the smiling boy beside him. "That sounds like it could be fun, as long as we don't do something dumb." They spend the rest of their run with small talk and little inside jokes. When they returned to the dorms, Bakugou stops before entering his room. "My mom is expecting me soon, so be quick about getting ready."

"Can do!" Kirishima smiles before retreating to his room. He had kept it together the entire run, but he couldn't hold it back any longer. There first date and meeting his parents all at once. His heart started beating fast as scenarios bombarded his thoughts. Taking a deep breath he tries to calm himself. He makes his way in to the bathroom to freshen up and reset his hair. Quickly he starts to look through his closet. What would allow him to work but also look good for a date. After contemplating at his closet door for a few minutes he throws on a pair of cargo shorts, a Crimson Riot t-shirt, and a red and black flannel shirt. He carefully rolls up the sleeves as he checks himself in the mirror again. Grabbing his wallet and shoes he makes his way out the door. He almost runs right into Bakugou who was coming to knock on his door.

"Ohhh well….right on time I guess." He says as he turns down the hallway to make his way out of the building. Kiri follows after him his stomach in knots about the situation he is about to face. They leave UA and make their way to the subway. Their trip is relatively short and they pass the time by making small talk about the latest hero cases. When they get off the train Kiri follows Bakugou through the sidewalks of his town. There is a special sentimental feeling as they walk around and Bakugou points out special places to him. Kiri mostly smiles and nods as they have their arms locked together, or occasionally hold hands. They eventually make their way up to the Bakugou residence. As soon as the door is open a booming voice echoes through the house.

"Took you long enough to get her Katsuki." A tall blonde woman comes around the corner.

"Yeah yeah yeah. I know!" Bakugou barks back. The woman looks a little irritated until she sees the red hair peeking out from behind her son.

"Well well well. Who is this? Did you finally make a friend?" She smiles widely as she ushers them inside the house. "I'm Mitsuki Bakugou. The mother of this demon." She says as she grabs Kiri's hand and shakes it.

"It's great to meet you. I am Eijioro Kirishima!" His voice excitable as he shakes her hand. "I came to assist. I am one of Bakugou's closet friends." He says with a smile on his face.

"Yeah my boyfriend." Bakugou says as he moves into his house. Mitsuki and Kirishima just stop and stare as they try to process what just happened.

"Seriously Suki? Just like that?" Kirishima yells after him.

"Yeah, I didn't think it would be a big deal." He says not bothering to stop or turn around. He continues to walk into another room. "What do you need moved, ma?" He says completely changing the topic. She is still struck with the information she just received as she looks at Kirishima.

"You seem like a nice young man. Why would you pick that?" She says pointing as she laughs. "Well come on let's get this done so you boys can get back to the dorms." She smiles and pats Kiri's shoulder as they walk into the room. They spend the next couple hours moving out the old sofa, covered in explosion marks. Running to the store to buy the new one and moving it in the house to replace the old one. After they move the sofa into place they all collapse down on it and sigh. Their hard work over with.

"So how long have you two been a thing?" she asks as she looks at both of them.

"Mom don't make this weird." Bakugou says still catching his breath some.

"Well sorry Mr. drama king." She says with a snicker. "At Least I don't have to worry about you knocking up some poor innocent girl." She says as she gets up.

Bakugou's face turns bright red. "Mom, what the fuck!" He says as he turns to look at her. "First off I would never do that. I'm smarter than that. Also I don't like girls!" he shouts after her.

"Well that was obvious!" She shouts back from the kitchen. This only making her son turn more red and growl to himself.

"Stupid old lady." He mumbles. Kirishima blushes as he hears it exit his boyfriend's mouth.

"Easy man, she is your mom. You shouldn't talk to her that way." Bakugou's face contorts.

"Why do you think you get to tell me what to do!" he glares.

Kiri outstretches his arm as he wraps it around the blonde cautiously. "Well I wasn't't telling, it was just a suggestion. But a hero should respect people. That starts at home with your parents. They have done so much for you. I am not saying they won't make you mad sometimes. But maybe try not to call her stupid or old hag." Kirishima offers a warm smile hoping that these words will help. Not letting his guard down in case he needs to harden to protect himself from the blasts. But he is not met with aggression, instead Bakugou pushes a sweet kiss on his cheek.

"Whatever. I'll keep it in mind." He says as he grabs his hand and pulls him off the sofa and takes him into the kitchen.

"I am going to make dinner. Will you two stay?" Mitsuki asks as she turns to see them.

"That sounds wonderful! Thank you so much!" Kirishima says smiling widely as he takes in the aroma from the pot she is cooking. It is apparent where Bakugou acquired his cooking skill. The boys sit and talk with Mitsuki about school, the upcoming tournament, and other things that have been going on in their lives. A bit before dinner is ready, the door opens and a taller brown haired man walks through the door.

"I'm home." He says kissing Mitsuki on the head. "Hey son! Who did you bring home with you." Masaru looks at both the boys.

"Well that is Eijiro Kirishima. Katsuki's boyfriend." Mitsuki says before anyone else can speak. Masaru's face turns red as he looks at the boys and he smiles warmly.

"Nice to meet you Kirishima. I'm Masaru Bakugou. I am Katsuki's father, it's a pleasure to meet you." Kirishima extends his hand in a firm handshake.

"It is a pleasure to meet you as well sir." He says a little red in the face. Both from the first confessions, and how relaxed and okay the Bakugous' seem to be about the news. Also with the fact that this calm and collected man is Katsuki's father.

"Alright everyone sit. It's time for dinner." They all sit down and enjoy the warm and delicious food.

"Wow this is delicious!" Kiri says incredibly excited. "Thank you so much for having me." He says with a huge smile on his face. They spend the dinner chatting and joking. The whole dynamic is fun and carefree. After dinner both boys do the dishes before they get ready to head out. It is only about 6:00. Perfect timing if they want to make their date. They say goodbye to the Bakugou household and make their way back to the subway.

"That was really nice. You have a really great family." Kiri says still smiling and feeling good after meeting everyone.

"Yeah I guess they are pretty great." Bakugou says with a slight smile. "So now what are we doing?" He says grabbing the red heads hand.

"Well you will have to wait and see. It's not a surprise if I tell you." He says with his sharp grin. As they load the subway and make their way back towards UA.


	9. Chapter 9

It feels like it takes the train an eternity to make it to their stop. Kirishima can't help but bounce a little on his heels. He had a few ideas about what to do tonight and wondered if it would be good enough. Mostly he wondered if his boyfriend would find it stupid. Kiri tried his best to focus on the conversation they were having, but his heart was beating so loudly and his stomach was twisting. Finally the train slowed as they pulled into the station. Kirishima grabbed Bakugou's hand and headed off the train.

"So I figured we could start with something fun. I hope you don't find it stupid." He says blushing as he keeps walking toward the north end of town.

"Ei, you picked it." After a short pause he continues. "If you picked it, it won't be stupid." The red color rising on both of their faces as Kiri starts to smile widely. He picks up the pace as they round a corner to a place that seems to be dancing with lights.

"Are we going to play laser tag?" Bakugou asks as he takes in the place. Kirishima nods as he looks at him a little concerned. "Well then this will be fun." Bakugou responds with a adventurous smile. They walk inside and Kiri pulls out his wallet and pays for two wristbands. They are then lead to a room that has a few other groups of people. They both grab guns and the vests as they prepare to go into the room. A worker comes to briefly explain the game before breaking up the groups into two teams.

"Sweet, were on the same team Suki!" Kirishima says as he extends his fist. Bakugou smirks but doesn't return the fist bump.

"We're going to dominate and make them wish they never showed up."

Kirishima lets out a laugh. "That's the attitude man!" As soon as that leaves his mouth the doors open and both teams are let into their respective sides. Both boys quickly search their areas to see what they are working against. Bakugou points to something more center of the room. It takes a moment for Kiri's eyes to adjust to see what he is pointing at.

"This place is two stories. Fucking sweet." He says as the two head in that direction. Watching themselves as they come around edges and corners. Not sure where their side of the maze has been infiltrated by the other team. The maze takes a little time to move through as they try to find their way to the entrance of the second story. As they make their way around one of the edges, they can see some of the enemy team standing by one of the mission boxes. When these boxes are claimed it gives that team a huge boost in points.

"We have to take that box back. If we let them take it they'll be further ahead." Bakugou whispers as they both watch. Kirishima smiles as they both start shooting at the three players at the box. They run for cover and try to fire back, as Kiri takes out the closet player. The other two make it to the other side of the wall and shoot back at them. The four players are locked in a battle. Bakugou shoots and finally hits one of the other guys. He runs off after the first guy to head to base to get back in the game.

"I'll go get him, you go save the box." Kiri says as he starts running toward the player in a zig zag. Both players shoot at each other, as Kiri runs. The other player leaning out just enough for Bakugou to get a shot off. His light goes off and he throws up his hands as he goes off in the direction of the base. "Nice shot babe!" Kiri shouts really proudly as Bakugou runs out and heads to the box. Kirishima watching his back as he turns the box back to their teams color.

"Let's keep looking for that second level entrance." Bakugou says as they both run off. It takes a them few more moments before they find the entrance. They both smile as they make their way to the stairs only to hear shooting. Bakugou's vest changes color almost instantly. He cusses as Kiri tries to shot in the direction, but he is unsure where it is coming from. Bakugou runs back toward the base for the nearest check point. He finds it and on his way back he runs into Kirishima.

"We have to get back there and run as quick as we can to the stairs. They're on top firing down at us. I don't think we can hit them." He says as he hits the checkpoint and his color changes back. Both of them run back toward the entrance to the second level.

"3" Bakugou says. Kirishima smirks at him and nods.

"2" He says as he gets ready to go.

"1" they both start to run to make their way to the second level. The stairs aren't far, but they have to get up them as well. With their backs toward the enemy. They run trying not to stay in a straight line. They quickly make it up the stairs as they hear the laser sounds echoing behind them. After they are covered by the turn of the wall. They slow down to try and assess the situation that is in front of them. They make it to the top and slowly peak their head out. Oddly enough no one is there. They get on the top level and start to make their way to the window area where they will be able to see the level below them. The first window does not offer them very much, it's only pointed at one of the walls. They move further down, cautiously looking for enemies. Watching along the way for the closest checkpoints. They look through the windows occasionally taking fire. None of the windows appeal to them, until they make it to the center of the room. The perfect view point, right above one of the mission boxes.

"Now this is more like it." Bakugou says with a smile on his face. Then the sound of a laser hits. This time Kirishima's vest lights up. Bakugou glares as he tries to take cover and Kiri goes back to the checkpoint and joins him again a few moments later. Three guys come out from the shadow on the other side of the wall.

"Well aren't we in the presence of celebrities! U-A students! I saw you on the TV during the festival. Does that mean I have what it takes to enroll if I take you down." He comes out into the red light enough to see his face. Kirishima looks and sighs.

"I remember him. He tried out for UA in my group. He didn't make the cut though." He says as he watches the guy and his two friends walk towards them.

"What are you too scared? We shouldn't be a problem for you should we? Especially if you think you're so much better than everyone." Kiri sees Bakugou's jaw tighten. Kiri sighs, he just wanted them to go out for a date, is this what dating as a hero was like. He grows irritated at this stranger talking like that to Bakugou. Kiri's jaw tightens as he thinks on Bakugou's hard work as he jumps out and starts to shot. Taking one of the guys down as he is shot at the same time. He runs off in the direction of the checkpoint and runs back as soon as he is checked in. He runs back into the room and Bakugou follows.

"Die!" Bakugou yells as they both shoot. Taking the two other guys out. Bakugou gets shot and runs off only taking a minute to get back in the game. Kiri and the guy are running and shooting, doing what they can to try and get the other. Bakugou comes back only to be surrounded by the two goons. He groans and fires at them. Only taking one down and Kirishima leaning out to shoot the other. Both quickly turn their attention to the leader of that group and both try their best to hit him. The boys end up behind the same wall as their chests move up and down rapidly.

"We both tried getting him by ourselves, but if we try together and use one of our tactics, maybe we can get him. " Kirishima says as he looks around the corner. Bakugou nods and they smile at each other. "This may not work as well with a gun, as it does with my fist. I'll go out and try get them if I can. You stay back and blast them when I distract them." Both nod and Kirishima runs out from behind the wall firing at the group. Not really taking time to aim, but firing rapidly. He takes out one of the goons by pure luck. The other two look at him as Bakugou aims and gets the other goon. At the same time both boys aim and hit the leader at once. His light changing as he huffs off toward their teams side. Both boys smile and turn to each other.

"HELL YEAH!" they both shout as they high five and grab each others hands. Proud of the team work they just accomplished. They smile at each other almost high on adrenaline. Then a speaker rattles.

"Attention please! Team points are over, however the player points are still being calculated. For the next five minutes the entire game is a free for all." The boys smile at the thought of this and Kirishima turns to look at Bakugou. His mouth is turned up in a smile and Kirishima's face drops. He immediately turns and runs in the other direction. Shooting back toward his boyfriend as he goes. He hears the laser sounds around him as he laughs and gets behind a wall.

"Come on Ei, come out and fight like a man." Bakugou says with a smile knowing this will almost assuredly work to drive out his boyfriend. A smile crossed Kirishima's face as well as he laughs and charges out at his boyfriend. The two fight in a one on one battle for the next five minutes. Each taking the other out several times. They tease and taunt the other as they laugh. Finally the light in the room comes back on and the two come together and smile. Their eyes still adjusting to the sudden light as they make their way to the exit. Kiri drapes his arm around Bakugou's shoulders and smiles at him.

"That was one hell of a time." He says still catching his breath.

"It sure was, good choice Ei." He says as he gives a gentle kiss on Kirishima's cheek. The boy's face turns red as they make their way back down from the second level. They gather around to the screen and look at the scores. There team had unfortunately not won, but Bakugou got second place and Kirishima got first place overall.

Kirishima smiles a wide toothy grin. "Wow I don't think that's ever happened. I beat you for once." While he expected his boyfriend to fire back, he only smiled.

"Yeah well don't get used to it. I'll kick your ass next time." He extends his fist. "Good job Ei." Kirishima feels like his heart might just beat out of his chest. He looks over to his boyfriend and returns the fist bump with one of the most sincere smiles.

They return all of their equipment to their proper places and step out of the room. The lights so bright as they make their way outside. The sun is starting to set and Kirishima smiles as the timing is almost perfect. They make their way back towards the school. When they are only about 10 minutes away Kirishima smiles as he runs into a convenience store.

"Wait here. I'll be right back!" He exits only a few minutes later with a couple bags. He extends his hand and the two walk back to school with their fingers interlocked. As they enter campus they separate in case any of the teachers are out and about. Kirishima leads them two a scenic grassy part of campus, behind some bushes. He removes his flannel shirt and sits it on the ground. It isn't very big but they both can sit on it. He starts to remove food from the different bags and Bakugou smiles.

"I know this might seem silly, but I really liked the idea. I promise I'll take you on a real picnic sometime." He says as he hands over the meal that was intended for Bakugou. They spend some time talk about laser tag as the eat. The food going quickly as they are both starving from all the running they had done. As they finish Kiri cleans up the garbage and puts it in the bags to dispose of it later. He then smiles and leans back. The sun was just barely over the horizon and the stars were getting stronger in the sky. He looks at the stars for a few minutes, expecting Bakugou to lay down with him. Instead he meets his boyfriend's eyes as he sits up on his elbows.

"What is it? Are you bored now? We can do something else?" Kirishima says a little worried. Bakugou smirks.

"No. Nothing is wrong. I was just thinking about today is all. I am glad that my parents took it so well." He says with a sigh. Tension in his shoulders relaxing. "I wasn't sure what they would say or think, but I'm glad they didn't make it a big deal. I am happy that they like you." He says a small smile on his face. Kirishima smiles as his heart picks up its pace. He moves his hand up to Bakugou's face. Letting it trace from his cheek down to his chin. Without a word he slowly moves up and places a kiss on the blonde's lips. Bakugou loosens his lips and returns the kiss. The two of their lips start to pick up the pace as they lose themselves in each other. Kirishima slowly moves his tongue over Bakugou's bottom lip resulting in a soft moan. Kirishima feels that response immediately as it tingles down his spine. He picks up the pace a little more and moves his tongue into Bakugou's waiting mouth. They both start to moan as Bakugou slowly moves himself. Turning his body so that they can kiss easier. After a few more moments he grunts again.

"Fuck." He says under his breath and he moves himself onto Kirishima's lap. His thighs spreading so he can straddle him. Kirishima feels his body tense a little as he is unsure of what to do. This is new, and he doesn't know how to sit, or where to put his hands. His eyes open a bit out of shock as Bakugou looks down at him.

"What is it? Something bothering you?" He says as his hips move slightly as he reaches down to meet Kiri's lips. Kiri feels his body react and his face turns red. Bakugou lets out a laugh from the back of his throat as he bites on Kirishima's bottom lip. "Well that's not your quirk." Kirishima's face turns bright red. He pulls his face away a little bit.

"Dude don't say stuff like that. It's embarrassing. It sounds like a line from like a corny romance." He says rubbing the back of his neck.

"I told you not to call me dude. I am literally straddling you. And since when were you not into corny romance movies. Your room is on the other side of mine. I can hear your TV. Now shut up, stop thinking, and kiss me." He says as he pulls him in by his shirt and kisses him passionately. It only takes a few passes of their lips for Kiri to get back on track. He slowly moves his hands to Bakugou's sides. Making slow advances to place his hands under the blonde's shirt. Bakugou moans into his mouth as their skin touches. Kiri moves his hands to his back slowly kissing him. The passion he feels transferring through every kiss. He slowly grabs the bottom of his shirt and quickly pulls it up over his partners head. Unfortunately, the inexperience catches up to him as he doesn't quite make it over, the shirt covering the other boys face.

"Ohhh sorry Suki." He says with a nervous laugh as the blonde takes the shirt the rest of the way off. He blushes a bit as he tosses it beside them and Kirishima smiles as he looks over his athletic body. He moves his hands slowly up his sides and over his abs and up to his chest. Breathing in his boyfriend in the moonlight. The way he looked straddling him made his heart pound nearly out of his chest. He takes a deep breath as he moves in and starts kissing down the boy's neck. Taking in his scent and observing this special moment they are sharing. He moans as he puts a little love nip on his collar bone.

"Hey what the hell do you think you're doing? Have you seen your teeth?!" Bakugou says as he pulls back a little. Guilt hitting him like a slap in the face as he knew what his teeth were like and hadn't put much thought into it. Feeling self conscious he looks as his boyfriend moves his hand he instinctively put up to his collarbone. There is an obvious bite mark, but no blood from it.

"Suki, I'm really sorry. I...I didn't think." He says as he dips his head.

"You know if we were going at it hot and heavy it wouldn't be so bad." Bakugou mumbles under his breath as Kiri picks his head back up. Moving his hands to his face. "I kinda like it… It just took me by surprise that's all. Don't beat yourself up Ei." He says as he turns pink in the face. Kiri smiles as he pulls the boy back to his lips kissing him and making his way down to gently kiss the mark he left.

"Why don't you instruct me on what is sexy and what's too hard." He says smiling into his soft skin. Bakugou nods as he is trying to monitor his breathing. Kiri slowly and gently places a little light nip on his collarbone. The response is instant as Bakugou lets out a moan. Kiri looking up at him.

"Yes, that's good." He says in a hushed voice. Kiri continues his trail down his collarbone and further down his body. Allowing his hands to explore as well. Rubbing his back, his neck, his chest, and finally settling his hands on his ass. Their lips meet again as they passionately kiss for a while. They lose track of time as they are locked in each others arms. They are only brought back to the attention of the outside world when they hear a large bell ringing through the campus. The both blush as Bakugou pull Kirishima in for one long slow kiss. He then slides off the boys lap and sighs.

"Well I guess we should return to the dorms before we break curfew." He says with a yawn. This being way passed his bedtime. Kiri sighs as he starts to pick himself up.

"Yeah I guess you're right." He returns Bakugou's shirt as he starts to pick up the garbage and shake out his flannel. He smiles as he thinks about their day. He puts it back on just now noticing the nip of the night air. He looks over at Bakugou who gives a slight shiver. He smiles as he pulls it back off and kisses the boys neck and places his flannel over his shoulders.

"Why would I want this! I'm not cold." His body betraying his words as he pulls on the front to cover him fuller. Kiri smiles and shakes his head.

"But I want you to have it. It looks good on you." He says with a smile as he gives his boyfriend a small smack on his bottom. "Race you home." He says with a smile as he runs. The blonde calling after him as they head toward the dorms.


	10. Chapter 10

The boys go back to class and training after the weekend. The days of school seems to go by so fast. Between the learning and the hard work of hero classes it seems like the days are over before they even start. On Thursday evening the boys are spending some time in Kiri's room. While there is a show on in the background the two are busy making out instead of watching it. At some point Kirishima's phone begins to vibrate and he reluctantly breaks his lips from the kiss to answer his phone.

"Oh hey mom! What's up." He says with a bright smile.

"Hey Eijiro! I hope this is not too much of an issue, but I have to do some errands this weekend. Could you come home and watch Mei and Izzy for me?" She says in an almost pleading voice. Kiri smiles at this.

"Of course mom any time! I want to bring over someone special as well." he says as he looks to the blonde beside him awaiting his attention again. They finnish up their chat and he turns to Bakugou. "Wanna come home with me this weekend?" He says wrapping his arms around his boyfriend and connecting their lips again.

Bakugou smiles under the kiss. "Sure, what the hell else do I have to do?" He says with a laugh as they start to kiss again. Kiri moans out as the other boy pulls him into a much more passionate kiss. Their breathing starts to get hard as the room starts to feel warmer. Kiri starts to slowly move his hand down playing with the button on the other boys pants.

"Can I?" He asks looking up at him with hungry eyes.

"Yes of course you can you don't always have to ask!" He says looking down at the other boy kissing on his abs.

"Yes I do. You have say in this. And there might be times where you don't want me to. That's why it's important to ask. Consent is sexy." He says with a wink as he starts to undo the button on the pants and slowly lower the zipper. His face burning with excitement as he thinks about what he will do next. He had been nervous about it all day when he decided that he was going to try it. He moans as he kisses the other boys stomach and starts to pull his pants down. Only leaving him in his boxer as he is laid out on the red comforter. Kirishima kisses up his body to make contact with his lips again. Lingering there for a minute only to work his mouth over to his ear. "I have been thinking about this all day. I hope that you will allow me to touch you, and even put you in my mouth." He says as he looks over his boyfriend. The blondes face is completely red as he gives a nod. Kirishima smiles as he makes his way back down and places his hand on his boyfriends bulge. The reaction is instant as Bakugou lets out a slight moan. Putting his hand up to his mouth and biting it slightly to keep from being too loud. Kirishima kisses right below his belly button and looks up at him letting out a deep breath as he strokes his cock. He makes eye contact with him as he slowly pulls off the other boys boxers. His cock standing erect now that it is free. Kiri's face turns red as he sees it and he tries to focus on doing a good job. He has never done this before but he gently moves his hand up and down on the shaft. The reaction from his lover is immediate as his back arches a bit and he closes his eyes.

"Oh god Ei, that feels so good." He says looking down at him. His eyes full of pleasure as the other boy moves his hands on his cock. Kiri smiles and grows a bit nervous as he worries about his teeth. He will have to be careful as he looks at his partners member. He smiles and starts by running his tongue up the bottom of it. This causes a shutter in his partner and a moan to slip out of his lips. Kiri smiles as he looks up and places his tongue around the tip and starts to swirl it around. Bakugou's eyes almost water as he grabs a hold of the bed. Kiri strokes as he continues to swirl his tongue enjoying how responsive his partner is. He lets out one deep long breath, causing the saliva on his cock to tingle. Bakugou arches his back and bites his hand more as he tries to keep from moaning. Kiri's heart is pounding as he grows more and more excited by his partners reaction. After a few more minutes of stroking he finally takes his mouth and cups his partners cock with his lips, just a little passed the tip. Bakugou gives a slight thrust into his mouth and Kiri smiles as he starts to gently move his head up and down paying close attention to his teeth.

"Oh my god. Ei!" he says a little louder than has been up until now. "That feels so good." he says groaning as he looks down. Almost painting with pleasure. The passionate looks from his lover only make his go faster. Sucking and licking up and down his cock. Bringing his hand in as well to assist in the task. The two both moaning as they enjoy the pleasure. Kiri enjoying the moaning and shivering Bakugou in front of him.

"Say my name Suki." He says in a bit of a demanding tone. This sending shivers down Bakugou's spine. While he might normally retort that, the throws of passion have mellowed out his temperament.

"Oh god Eijiro, please don't stop. It feels so good. Fuck Ei." He says. Letting out little whimpers as he grows closer and closer to climax. This only makes Kiri go deeper and a bit faster as he feels incredibly turned on by the whimpers of his lover. He feels the blonde's cock start to throb as Bakugou pulls him by his hair off his cock. His lover beginning to cum all over his hand. He keeps stroking gently as he meets Bakugou's lips.

"Did you enjoy that?" He says with a smile. All the blonde can do is nod and his body shivers a bit. "Good. I really enjoy making you happy." He smiles as he gets up and walks to the bathroom to wash his hand off. He hears the bed shift behind him and soon there is a pair of arms wrapped around his waist as a kiss is pressed against his cheek.

"Thank you. Do you.. Uh.. want me to do you now?" He says a little shaky. Kiri laughs a bit as he turns to meet the boys lips.

"No it's alright. We can do that another time when you are ready. I really like making you feel good." He says with a wink as he starts to dry off his hands. Bakugou's face turns red as he looks away.

"It did feel really good but I feel bad for not doing anything for you." Kirishima picks up his chin and looks him in the eyes. His red eyes gentle and kind as he kisses his lips sweetly.

"Then stay with me." He says as he looks at his lover seriously. Bakugou gives a slight nod as he walks over to his room to have all of his stuff he will need for the morning. He comes back over and his boyfriend is already in bed. Everything off him but his boxers, and Bakugou's heart almost leaps out of his chest. He saw him shirtless everyday in his hero costume, but this was completely different. His body was sculpted and so manly. A red blush crosses the blondes face as Kiri gives a smirk.

"Come on, there is enough room for both of us." He says with a smile as he pulls the comforter up. Bakugou slowly approaches the bed. He takes off his shirt and leaves his pajama pants on as he sits next to him. He lays down as Kiri covers him with the blanket. "Are you okay? You look uncomfortable. Listen you don't have to do this if you don't want.." His sentence cut off by a pair of lips on his.

"No I want to, ive just never done this before. I didn't realise you would look so hot." His face is completely red as he turns his back to his lover. Kiri smiles as he wraps his strong arms around his waist and pulls him in close. Kissing the back of his head.

"Thank you. This has always been one of my dreams. To share my bed with you." He smiles as he snuggles into him. He closes his eyes the tiredness he has felt finally catching up to him as he was about to sleep. "Goodnight Suki. I love you." He says it and the moment he does his eyes open. The other boy turning to face him.

"What did you just say?" He says as Kiri's heart beats fast. He had had this feeling for a while but had always kept it under wraps so he didn't embarrass himself. But he had to man up and own it now that he said it. He takes a deep breath.

"I said I love you. I didn't mean to say it so soon, but I can't help how I feel." The blonde pulls him in close holding him. Burrowing his head under Kiri's chin. In a faint whisper Kiri can barely hear him say.

"I love you too Ei." Kiri lets go of the breath he was holding as he pulls up the other man's chin.

"Really do you mean that?" He says as he looks deep into his eyes. The other man trying to dart his face away a bit before turning to look at him again.

"Yes I really do. But don't let it go to your head." he says blushing bright red. They kiss again but the long day is dragging on their bodies. They fall asleep tangled up in each others arms.

Notes: Thank you guys for reading! I am so sorry I have been gone so long! I promise to try and update more often. I have been so busy this week was the first week I have been home since May. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. I really enjoyed writing it. I was originally going to have you meet Kiri's family this chapter, but decided that this moment should be its own. Please let me know what you think and thank you so much for reading!  
Much love,  
MocusPocus


	11. Chapter 11

The day had come and the two boys show up to a smaller house after an hour long train ride. Kirishima looks over to his boyfriend and holds his hand a little tighter.

"Now my family can be a bit...different, but they are really kind." He says rubbing the back of his neck.

"They can't be that bad Ei, I'm just...nervous. Not because of your family, but I don't really have much experience with kids." He says with a bit of a blush on his face. Kirishima kisses his hand and smiles.

"Trust me you'll be fine. Kids are easy. The lead most of the conversation anyway." He says with a smile as he walks up closer to the door. Before he can even knock a small black haired girl runs out. Kiri quickly unlatches his hand and grabs her and tosses her in the air as she giggles wildly.

"Big Brother is home!" She yells. The little girl looks only to be about 6 with the same red eyes as her brother. Kiri's attention is completely fixed on her as he grins wide.

"Did you miss me? I know I sure missed you." He says as he tosses her up again as she giggles more, then pulling her into his chest in one fluid motion and places a kiss on her head. Bakugou feels his heart almost leap out of his chest as he witnesses this sweet moment.

"Yes! I happy you are home." She says wrapping her smaller arms around his neck as he turns to look at Bakugou.

"Mei, this is my boyfriend Katsuki. He is going to play with us today." He says as she looks at Bakugou and her eyes go wide as she sees him for the first time. She then turns to her brother and pulls her hand up to her face in an attempt to whisper, but is not quite quiet enough to avoid being heard.

"He is beautiful." She says with a giggle and Bakugou has to keep himself from laughing. She turns back to him and smiles.

"I gots a new dress. Momma made it, what do ya think?" She holds out the red and black material, upon closer inspection they can see the red on the mainly black dress are R's, roughly cut to look like Kirishima's belt buckle. Kirishima gets a huge smile on his face as he grabs her under her armpits and holds her in the air again.

"I THINK IT'S THE BEST DRESS I'VE EVER SEEN!" He practically shouts. As she begins to giggle again. Then he brings her back down to his arms and she looks at Bakugou. His face almost goes blank and Kiri winks at him. "Don't overthink it." he mouths at him.

"I think it looks really good on you Mei. Way cooler than your brothers costume." Her eyes go wide and a huge smile crosses her face. As she looks at Kiri and sticks her tongue out at him. He rolls his eyes.

"Ohh now you've done it." Just as he says that a flash of black and denim runs across the yard and tackles Kiri. He falls to the side protecting Mei in his arms, laughing as he sets her down once they reach the ground and grabs the other wiggling child. He play wrestles with her and starts to tickle her as she laughs trying hard to break his grasp. After a bit of rolling around they finally sit up and she hugs him.

"I am so glad you came back to play with us today." She says with a gap toothed smile. Bakugou almost laughs aloud at the difference in the two girls. Izzy who is sitting now with her brother is in a pair of dirty overall shorts, her messy black hair pulled back in a ponytail with some red tips at the end all pulled under a backwards ball cap. Her knees scraped up and a few band-aids doing their best to stay on the wild child. A very different kid from the sweet little girly Mei. She then turns her head and holds the ends of her hair to show Kiri. "Momma let me dye the ends to look like yours!" She says excitedly. Kirishima feels his heart sink as he looks at Bakugou knowing his secret is out.

"I like it! Looks super cool!" He says as he high fives her. He then goes to stand up. "Lets go inside and see mom." He says as they both nod. Izzy running to the side of the yard to pick up her very dented bike with a baseball glove hanging from the handle bars. She then notices Bakugou for the first time and her face turns to pure excitement.

"OH MY GOD! ARE YOU GROUND ZERO!" The child's face and excited attitude reminds him exactly of his lover and it almost melts his heart.

"Yeah I am! What about it kid?" He says with a bit of a cocky smile only to get an eye roll from Kirishima. She jumps up and runs to him.

"That's so cool! I think you're awesome! I watched you in the sports festival! You did awesome! You looked so scary! IT WAS SO COOL!" Her eyes are lit up as she looks at Bakugou star struck. "My quirk is kinda similar to you! It's called shrapnel. I harden like Ei, but my quirk also explodes it so it shoot out." She holds her arm out away from them as she focuses and her arm hardens, but shortly after the hardened parts explode off in every direction. They are incredibly sharp and Bakugou smiles as he rubs her head.

"That's pretty cool kid! Are you going to be a hero like your brother some day?" He asks her as he glances at Kirishima who has a proud look on his face. She nods her head vigorously.

"Yes! I want to go to UA just like you and Ei! Ei is my hero!" She says excitedly and jumping in the air. Kirishima almost tearing up a bit. Bakugou's heart beats fast as he sees how much love Kiri has for his sisters, and the pride he takes in being a big brother. Ei smiles at Izzy jumping around at Bakugou's feet.

"Iz, this is Katsuki. He's my boyfriend." Izzy looks at them both as she stops jumping and then makes a face.

"You mean you two...kiss." She sticks her tongue out. "Ew kissing is gross." Kirishima starts to laugh as he looks at her.

"Yeah yeah that's about enough out of you." He says picking her up and holding her upside down by one leg. She starts to punch him as he carries her inside like that, Mei walking behind them making her way to Bakugou's side. She looks up at him sweetly and reaches up her hand. Bakugou's face goes red as he reaches down and takes the little girls hand. She smiles at him and they walk in the house. Once in the house Kirishima drops Izzy on the ground and the two laugh as he then turns his attention to the house. "Ma! I'm home! I brought someone with me!" He says excited as he walks further into the house. A tall slender woman comes out from one of the rooms smiling as she comes to her son and hugs him. He long black hair flowing down her shoulders.

"Welcome home Eijirou!" She says as she kisses his head a few times. She then picks up her eyes and turns her attention to Bakugou.

"Oh so is this the friend you have told me so much about?" She says as she smiles and holds out her hand. "Hello, I'm Hana welcome to our home." Bakugou takes it and smiles as Kirishima wraps his arm around him.

"Mom this is Katsuki. My boyfriend." Her hands go to her face and she starts to tear up.

"Oh my goodness! Your boyfriend! How amazing. You must be pretty special. Ei has the best taste in men." Kiri turns a bit red as she says that. "We knew he never liked girls. He told me when he was only about 5 or 6. I am so happy he finally found a good one." She says as she winks at him. She then turns her attention back to the matter at hand. "I have to go into work today, so if you two could just keep their attention for a while. You'll be fine, Ei normally does this by himself." She says patting Bakugou's shoulder and then heading out the door. Ei gives his mom a kiss on the cheek before she leaves and turns his attention to Mei who is telling him about starting to read. Bakugou takes a deep breath before looking around the room, not sure how this was going to go, but he felt much more excited about it now that he is here. Mei looks up at him with a smile.

"Will you do my hair?"

Notes: Thank you again for reading. I am really happy with how this is progressing and this chapter melts my heart. I will be writing more about them next chapter as well so don't worry. Please leave comments and tell me what you think. I am so happy to share this with you!  
Much Love!,  
MocusPocus


	12. Chapter 12

Bakugou sat still confused as to what to do. The little girl sitting in front of him bouncing around and watching tv. He looked over to Kirishima for help, but he was busy talking baseball topics with the older girl. Finally he lets out a sigh and he takes the pink brush in his hand and he starts to brush the sleek black locks. Mei did her best to sit still, but it's hard to do when you are that little. Bakugou pulls out his phone now in both frustration and determination, googleing "how to do little girls hair". There were so many websites and videos and he felt a little overwhelmed, but he wouldn't let that stop him. He needed to do a damn good job at this. He finally found a video that was to show a simple braid and he clicked it. He watched the video and tried to follow along in Mei's hair.

"What the hell?! How is this easy!?" He thought to himself as his anger started to build. It was at that time he felt strong arms wrap around him. His face starting to turn red.

"You're doing a good job, but here let me help you." Kirishima shows him how to easily lap the hair over the other strands. In no time at all, Ei has two beautiful and tight braids in his sisters hair. She smiles as she looks in the hand-held mirror.

"I look so pretty!" she says in a gleeful voice. She turns around and kisses Kirishima on the cheek as he grins a big goofy grin. "Thank you big brother." She then turns her attention to Bakugou. "You did good too." She smiles and then places a kiss on his cheek as well. Bakugou felt his heart go a little soft as he nods.

"Sure thing squirt." He says with a bit of a smile on his face. Ei lights up a bit as Mei runs to Izzy.

"They're pretty fun huh?" He says giving his boyfriend a kiss on the cheek. Bakugou gives a little smile.

"Yeah, they're not too bad. Some of the best kids i've ever been around." He says as he looks up at Ei.

"Well be careful. They will steal your heart and won't give it back. Especially Mei." he says as he starts to stand up a bit. Izzy looks at him.

"You want to play video games?!" She smiles widely and Kiri laughs.

"Yeah we can for a bit, I would say we should go outside, but you played baseball all morning. So I guess I can let this slide." He says with a laugh as she lets out a cheer jumping up on the couch and then running to set up everything. Mei comes over slowly and grabs onto Bakugou's hand.

"Let's go play in my room!" She says with a big smile. She starts to pull him and Bakugou follows behind her having to lean over a bit to keep her hand. The room they come too is actually fairly well kept for a little kids room. The walls are all pink and so are most of the items in the room. Bakugou almost laughs at how girly she is. She walks to a small vanity in the room and puts a crown on her head. "In Mei's room, Mei is the Princess." She says in a bit of a demanding tone puffing out her chest a bit. He laughs a bit as he appreciates her enthusiasm. No one is around so he smiles at her and gives a little bow, trying to be a good playmate for her.

"As you say Princess." He says and then stands back up as she giggles and jumps down. She brings her hair brush. "Well I shall start by doing your hair." This makes him a bit uncomfortable but he sits down and lets her do as she wishes.

A little while later Ei and Izzy have finished her game and Ei starts to wonder what Bakugou and Mei have been doing. He makes his way back to her room and when he walks in he almost falls on the floor. He bites his tongue to not laugh but Bakugou is sitting on the ground pouting a bit as he and Mei are at a table with some dolls. A tea party seems to be going on and Bakugou has a pink boa wrapped around him as he sips from the cup. His hair is covered in barrets as he finally turns to see Kirishima and he blushes bright red.

"Well it looks like you two are having fun." he says as he starts to laugh and he can see a bit of anger in his boyfriend's eyes.

"Yes we are. Thanks for asking." he says with a bit of a snap. Mei jumps up and runs to Kirishima who picks her up and tosses her in the air.

"Now that Ei is here we can play Princess for real." She squeals and he laughs.

"Okay if you want to but we have to do it outside, and Izzy gets to play too." He says as he looks at her setting her down and straightening her little tiara. She nods wildly and start to grab different props and Kirishima nod so Bakugou to follow him. "Grab the stuff you need and we will meet you outside." He then yells down to Izzy. "Izzy were playing princess. You should get your noble steed ready." Bakugou follows behind and enter a room that is half red and half black. Covered in Crimson Riot posters and other manly things. The whole room is very Eijiro. Bakugou gives a bit of a smile as the door shuts behind him and his boyfriend grabs him by the waist and kisses him with passion. A bit shocked he kisses back and lets out a little moan. Ei breaks the kiss a bit and smiles at him.

"It makes me so happy to see you getting along so well with Mei. It's adorable really. Only makes me love you more." he says in a cutesy voice and kisses the other boys nose. This makes him blush .

"Hey Hey Hey. Enough of the sissy talk. I just needed to prove that I'm good at this thats all." Kirishima smiles and rolls his eyes as he pulls the other boys chin to meet his eyes.

"You don't have to act so uncaring all the time. I know you do. You don't have to do that act with me. I love you for who you are." He says with a soft smile before touching his lips to the others. The kiss is romantic and they hold it for a little bit their hearts racing. Finally Kirishima breaks their lips and smiles as he walks to his closet. He pulls out something white and tosses it at Bakugou.

"You get to be the handsome prince this time. I am going to be a knight!" He says with a goofy grin as he pulls a knight costume out of the closet.

"Wow your mom doesn't mess around with play time does she." Kiri shakes his head.

"No, I mean she was always very encouraging when it came to imagination and play. She would make all kinds of costumes for us. I had so many different hero costumes and action star costumes. She always encouraged us to be the best we can be. I was kind of a shy kid, and she really helped me become the person I am today. My mother is my inspiration, she works hard and gave us everything she could even though we didn't have much money. " He smiles as he looks at the different costumes in the closet. "That's why I had her design my hero costume, and she did such an amazing job."

Bakugou smiles as he listens and is moved by how much Kirishima loves and cares for his family, especially his mom. He walks over to Kirishima and kisses him. "I don't know what I did to deserve you, but I'm damned lucky." He says with his lips still pressed against his head. Kirishima's heart starts to race and his eyes tear up a bit as he looks at the blonde.

"That was the sweetest thing you ever said to me." he smiles as he pulls him into another deep and loving kiss. They both close their eyes and get lost in the moment before the door opens and they both turn their heads with bright red faces. Mei blushes as she sees them.

"WOW! Big Brother is in love!" She squeals at the same time that Izzy makes a face.

"Ewww love is gross." Kirishima rolls his eyes at her.

"We are going to change, you two meet us outside." Kirishima says trying to push them out.

"You just want to get rid of us so you can kiss more!" Izzy yells.

"I swear we will be out as soon as we change!" He says blushing wildly finally able to shut the door behind him. His back leaning against it. "I'm sorry about that, that was a little embarrassing wasn't it." He says looking away and rubbing the back of his neck. Bakugou walks over to him and pins him against the door as his lips passionately press on his boyfriends. They both pant a bit as they start to get a bit heavy. Then Bakugou breaks it off and turns to put on his shirt.

"Well finish this later. Knight in shining armor." he says with a wink, blushing from embarrassment. Bakugou buttons up the shirt and Kirishima blushes as he looks at him. "Wow you look so much better in it than I do." The shirt is white and long sleeve with red shoulder pads and golden buttons. Bakugou does look very princely in it. Kirishima shedding his shirt and then putting on the knight shirt with fake chainmail. He opens the door and his sisters are both standing their with their arms crossed.

"Took you long enough. I think you were kissing!" Izzy says pointing a finger at her brother. Kirishima walks passed them.

"Come on Izzy! We weren't now stop all this and let's go play."

Notes: Hey guys! Thanks again so much for reading. I am so in love with the Kirishima sisters, I decided I wanted at least another chapter with them. Thank you for your support.  
Much Love,  
MocusPocus


	13. Chapter 13

Mei giggles wildly as she runs across the yard to a cardboard castle. The structure was tall enough for her to crawl into and had a stool in it for her to look over the one side. The top was cut out into points, like the picture Mei had them use for reference. The whole structure had taken the boys an hour to complete, but was now finished with a princess happily looking at them from over the wall.

"It's perfect! It's everything I have always wanted!" She squeals and Ei sighs with a happy look on his face as Izzy hands them all water. Both boys drink as the day was pretty warm and Bakugou leans back.

"I don't know if I have ever done anything like this before." His voice sounds a bit husky but there is a smile on his face as he looks at how happy Mei is. She sets up some of her stuffed animals to be in the tower with her.

"Now that I have a proper castle we can start playing!" She says as she comes over and sits in Ei's lap. He kisses the top of her head.

"Indeed. What is your first decree princess?" He asks her as he pulls the bobby pins out of her hair placing them in his mouth, as he straightens her crown and puts them back in. Katsuki smiled at the two, his heart pounding as he watched Kirishima carefully dote on his sister.

"We shall have tournament!" She yells as she stands up. Izzy smiles and rubbing her hands together.

"Ahhhh finally this is my time to shine!" She says as she runs to grab her bike and her pool noodle. The pool noodles had been cut into and a broom handle was connected to the end. It didn't seem to bend like a typical one would, making Katsuki believe there was probably something in the noodles. Kirishima goes and grabs his bike as well and collecting the makeshift lance from his sister. But Mei claps her hands and shakes her head.

"No! We will save jousting for last! First we must do sword fighting!" she says with a big smile. She runs to the garage, Kirishima and Izzy follow to help. They come back with more foam looking weapons and little shields. Bakugou laughs to himself at how elaborate their playing was. But it moved him as well, as he knew most of it was Ei's handy work. It was clear how much he cared for his sisters and their imagination. He lifts himself off the ground and smiles as he goes over and takes the shield and sword from Mei.

"My Princess can I fight to honor you today?" He asks taking a knee and bowing in front of her. Her eyes go wide as she nods. And then looks at her brother.

"He's a better prince than you Ei!" She giggles as she makes her way to her little cardboard throne. Ei sighs and shrugs.

"Well I can't help it can I. He's just romantic." Ei says with a smile and Bakugou turns a bit red.

"Ew...stop talking like that and let's get to fighting!" Izzy bellows as she smacks her sword on her shield and taunts the both of them. Ei smiles as he picks up his equipment and goes charging at her. They start to tumble in more of a wrestling match than a sword fight. The two giggle and wrestle for a while until Izzy rolls on top and pins her brother. Ei lets his arms fall to the side as he calls out his surrender.

"Oh I have been overcome but this deadly fighter! Please spare my life!" He yells and Izzy smiles.

"Only if you admit how much better I am!" She says fiercely.

"Oh an opponent as strong as you, I have never seen! You are the best fighter I have ever come up against, Sir Izzy." She smiles and removes her sword from his throat. Ei stands and lifts her arm in the air. "Winner of the first bout Sir Izzy of the Crimson Shores! " He cries out and she jumps up and down.

"Okay! Now Sir Eijirou will take on Prince Katsuki!" Mei yells as Izzy goes to sit by her. Kirishima gives a polite bow to his opponent. Katsuki does the same as they look at each other for a moment before running at each other swords drawn. Both of them swing as they laugh. Trying to move around the others shield to tap the other. Finally, Ei swings high and then immediately bringing his sword low as Katsuki lifts his shield to defend his head, managing to catch right under Katzuki's arm. He groans and falls to the ground and Izzy and Mei cheer.

Ei smiles down at his boyfriend. "You alright babe." Katsuki smiles.

"Of course I am, it was a small hit from a foam sword come one. You have to know that I am stronger than that." He takes his boyfriends hand and stands back up. Kirishima leans over and presses a kiss to his cheek and laughs as they walk back over.

"Well looks like I will be against Ei for the jousting!" She yells out making a scary face at him. He lets out a laugh.

"Ah! Well you might just regret picking a fight with me!" He says pounding on his chest proudly and taunting his sister.

She sticks her tongue out at him. "Let your lance do the talking!" She shouts as she begins to mount her bike. Ei gets on his bike and puts the makeshift lance under his arm. Mei calls out "Charge" and the two ride toward each other. Both taking a moment to regain their balance on the bike as they pedal. Both trying their best to keep their bike straight while adjusting their lance. Izzy crouching her body to make an even smaller target for Ei. Finally the two come in contact and both impact. Dropping their lances they pedal to the other side of the yard and turn to face each other. Katsuki runs to the field and returns the lances to them both. Mei calls out one more time and they both charge forward. Izzy lets out almost a battle cry as she moves hard toward her brother. With speed they both hit, but Ei tips over on his bike and falls dramatically to the side. Izzy lets out a victory yell. Mei walks to the middle of the yard.

"The winner of the tournament is Sir Izzy." She cries out. Izzy jumps around smiling widely as she runs to her sister. She turns around to her brother and sticks her tongue out and he laughs.

"Ohh….I have been defeated! How can this be!" He cries out dramatically and flops down again on the ground. Both girls laugh and Katsuki lets out a snicker.

"Alright get up drama king." He says with a smile reaching down to him. The sun glows in his blonde hair and Ei felt his heart skip a beat as he took the handsome prince's hand. He helps him up and places a careful kiss on his cheek. Ei feels his heart pound hard and his face turn red as Izzy lets out a typical sound of disgust.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
After cleaning up the yard, Ei ushers them all inside.

"I'm starving." Mei says as she comes in and lays down on the floor face to the sky. She starts to let out a groan, sticking her tongue out and closes her eyes like she's dead. Ei smiles, pointing his thumb at her and smiles to his boyfriend.

"And you think I'm the drama queen." He says with a laugh. Katsuki lets out a bit of a laugh as he moves into the kitchen.

"So what should we make them?" He looks around the shelves and counter space. Ei rubs the back of his neck.

"Well, as you already know...I'm not the greatest chief. I was thinking some quick ramen." He says a bit embarrassed as Katsuki starts pulling out things from the cupboards and refrigerator.

"We can do that, but we need to make it more nutritious and delicious." He says as he starts to boil the water. Katsuki takes a lot of time in the task of creating food. Boiling the noodles till they were the right consistency. Hard Boiling eggs and chopping fresh veggies for the soup. He sends Ei to the convenience store down the roads for some groceries to make exactly what he wants. Ei helps where he can, but Katsuki was very good in the kitchen. The girls after cleaning up their toys, come out sitting at the island and watching the two work. Mei's eyes are bright.

"Wow! It smells so good!" She says her mouth almost watering. Katsuki puts finished bowls in front of them and the two dig in immediately. "And it tastes even better!" Mei exclaims as she swallows her first bite. Katsuki smiles and hands Ei a bowl as they head to join the girls. There is silence for a moment as everyone focuses on the food. Finally breaking the silence Mei blurts out.

"Katsuki will be a good husband for you. He can cook!" Both boys faces immediately turn red.

"Mei!" Ei cries out almost choking on his food. It looked like he wanted to say more but couldn't think straight. All she does is laugh and everything goes quiet again as they turn back to their food. Finishing up the girls both thank Katsuki for dinner and Ei turns his attention to them.

"Alright time to get cleaned up. Make sure to take a shower, and change into you Pj's." Mei smiles giving a thumbs up and Izzy lets out a groan as they both walk down the hall. Then he turns back to his boyfriend who was taking the dishes to the sink. Walking up behind him he places his hands on the counter and his body into Katsuki. He places a couple kisses on his neck seeing the flush on the other boys face.

"Don't you dare think you are going to do these dishes." He says in a bit of a commanding tone. Katsuki felt a shiver down his spine.

"What the hell are you thinking trying to tell me what to do!" He says his voice raising a bit, but cracking. Ei lets out a laugh and switches back to his natural voice.

"No babe, I mean it. You cooked let me take care of this." He takes the bowl from his hand and starts to fill the sink with warm water. "This is at least something I can do." He says kissing his cheek. Katuski feels the urge to argue, his hands gripping the sink, but then he takes a deep breath. It made him a bit mad, but this argument made sense. Why would he fight someone trying to help him? Taking a deep breath, he focuses himself and then turns to look at his partner beside him. That's what they were partners. They were working together. He starts to smile.

"Thanks Ei. I appreciate it." He says kissing his cheek. He pulls off the towel hanging on the oven door and dries all the dishes Ei washes off. It was such a simple task, but it felt nice to work together. From down the hall they can hear the door open.

"Awww well look at you two. How cute! Partnership is the best way to make a relationship work." The familiar cheerful voice sounds in the kitchen as Ei turns and smiles.

"Welcome home mom! Katsuki made dinner. He even made enough for you!" He says happily as he pushes the bowl they had kept warm to her.

"Wow Katsuki! This is incredible. You are quite talented." She says and smiles at him. His initial response was to tell her that he already knew. But he almost felt guilty for thinking of responding to her this way. He turns and bows his head.

"Thank you, Mrs. Kirishima." He says. She smiles brightly as she eats. Her face seemed relieved and relaxed. Ei finishes up the dishes and walks over and kisses his mom on the cheek. Listening to the story of her day, Ei nods along and reacts to what she says. Katsuki feels a bit of guilt in his stomach as he watches. He thinks back to when Ei came home with him. Ei reprimanded him for the way he talked to his mother, and now he saw why. Then there was a little pull at his pants that almost takes him off guard.

"Katsuki. Will you read me a story?" The little Mei asks as she rubs her eyes. He smiles as he reaches down and picks her up.

"I sure can munchkin. Kiss your mom and brother good night." He walks her over. Ei picks her up, kissing her cheeks as she giggles.

"I love you Mei. Sleep well. I will see you before long alright." He says and she looks a bit sad. "Don't worry I'm always here with you. Right here." He says pointing to her heart. His mother than kisses her cheek.

"Night sweet one. I will see you in the morning." She then is back in Katsuki's arms as he takes her back to her room. He carefully sets her in her bed. The uncertainty came back to him as it had when they got their that morning. Then she looks up at him.

"Well, aren't you going to tuck me in?" She asks. And he nods as she lets out a giggle. He pulls up the sheets and puts them over her. She then hands him a book. He takes it and smiles. It was of course a fairy tale book. After a few minutes of deciding which to read he clears his voice, but before he starts she looks at him.

"You have to turn the lights out and my night light on." She says as she holds onto her stuffed bear. He takes a deep breath and does as she instructs. Turning back to her he picks up the book.

"May I begin the story now princess?" He asks her with a chuckle. She nods and he begins reading the story. Far off places with beautiful castles and of course heroes of all kinds. By the time he finishes she is already asleep. He closes the book setting it to the side and smiles. Seeing her blanket had slipped he pulls at it to bring it up to her chin and he lets out a sigh. Turning he sees Ei leaning in the doorway with a smile.

"You know I came in to see if you needed any help. But it seems you are a pro when it comes to dealing with little Mei." He says with pride in his voice. He pulls the door closed only leaving a crack as they head down the hall.

"Of course I had it handled. She is just a little girl after all." He says with a laugh as they walk back out. Izzy was busy telling their mom the story of today and all the fun they had. Their mom look tired but was doing her best to listen to every part. She responded and asked questions being invested in the story. Ei walks over as they enter the room and hugs Izzy again. Then kisses the top of her head even though she squirms to get out of his arms.

"Well Mom, I think we should head out if we want to be back at the dorms before it's super late. Is there anything else I can do before I leave?" She laughs as she hugs him and kisses his head.

"Eijirou, you have done enough." His face turns sad for a moment.

"Well, I'm not home everyday anymore. I want to help as much as I can when I am." His words almost fall out as if he was exhaling. She hugs him tighter and laughs.

"There is no doubt you do so much for us. But you need to focus on becoming the hero you want to become."

"I love you mom...and I will do just that. For you, for my sisters." He finally breaks the hug and stands up again. "I'll see you soon alright. Mom don't be afraid to call me for anything. It doesn't take me that long to get here." She smiles waving him off.

"Yes yes I know. Now get home!" She says with a laugh and the two head out the door. They start the walk to the station, the sounds of the night is all they hear. Finally, Ei breaks the silence.

"So, it was easier than you thought right?" He asks looking at him with a knowing smile.

"Yeah...I guess it wasn't too hard. Those two are pretty easy, but I'm sure that's not how all of them are."

"Yeah I mean that is probably fair to say. I don't know. I think most kids are pretty easy. But I love my sisters there isn't anything I wouldn't do for them." His voice louder and more excited.

"I believe it. I think you could say the same for your mom too." He says that guilt edging into his heart again.

"Of course. My mom did so much for me. What kind of man would I be if I couldn't do the same for her? My mom is the toughest person I have ever met." He says with pride and a bit of sadness on his face. Katsuki sighs as he reaches over and holds the other boys hand as they continue their walk and board the train. Getting off the train they walk to UA, making small talk but nothing deep. Katsuki had one question weighing at him though. And he couldn't keep it any more as the two stop at the water fountain that was familiar to them.

"Ei… I hope this isn't rude to ask. But, where is your dad?"

Notes: Hey Readers!,  
I am so happy to be back with this chapter. I spent a lot of time on it. I am sorry it took me so long. I am working on original projects, and doing things for my job. But I hope this is worth the wait! Please feel free to leave comments and feedback! I love hearing from you!  
Much Love,  
MocusPocus


End file.
